Aku cinta kamu
by NefilimEstupido
Summary: Situado luego de Ciudad de Las Almas Perdidas. Alec no deja de torturarse a sí mismo por haber perdido a Magnus. Toda su familia le aconseja de debe superarlo, pero, como dicen el primer amor nunca se olvida . ¿Podrán Alec y Magnus superar los problemas y volver a estar juntos, o el destino quiere que cada uno siga su propio camino? Malec. Pésimo summary.


**Disclaimer:** Obviamente, los personajes no son míos, sino que pertenecen a la perfecta Cassandra Clare. Yo solo le puse un poco de imaginación c:

**Nota: **Es mi primer fanfic, sólo para aclararlo.

**Contiene spoilers de Ciudad de las Almas Perdidas. Queda en su mano si leen o no :)**

* * *

Dos meses.

Dos meses habían pasado desde la última vez que había visto a Magnus en City Hall, cuando por su estúpido error le había dicho que nunca quería volver a verlo. Todavía no podía creer como había podido ser tan idiota de creer siquiera posible la idea de tratar de acortar la vida de su novio -ahora ex, aunque le doliera aceptarlo- y también de confiar en Camille. Magnus le había advertido muchas veces que era una maestra de la manipulación y las intrigas, pero no quiso escucharlo. Esa misma tarde fue la última vez que fue a su departamento, cuando tuvo que llevarse sus cosas. Su último beso había sido un triste beso de despedida. Y todo por una estupidez suya.

Estaba acostado en su cama, boca abajo y con la cara enterrada en la almohada. No quería que nadie viera sus lágrimas. Quería estar solo. Quería recuperar a Magnus. Últimamente salía sólo cuando era estrictamente necesario, para ayudar en alguna misión o algo realmente importante. Siempre estaba depresivo según su familia -y él sabía que era así-, pero no quería mostrarlo, aunque era bastante complicado no andar triste todo el día, ya que todo el tiempo tenía recuerdos de su antigua relación con el brujo.

Sólo se permitía llorar en la soledad de su cuarto, por las noches, mientras se torturaba pensando en lo idiota que había sido y que por su culpa había perdido a la única persona a la que realmente había amado. Los únicos que alguna vez lo habían visto llorar habían sido Izzy, y Jace -que en realidad fue un error. Había olvidado cerrar la puerta de su habitación con llave y el rubio, como siempre, entró sin tocar-.

— Alec, por el Ángel, tienes que salir de la aquí —dijo Jace entrando en su cuarto y sacudiéndolo hacia los lados.

— No quiero —refunfuñó él, volviendo a su posición original—. Y si no te importa, me gustaría estar solo.

— Estas solo desde hace ya bastante tiempo, tienes que comer, o moverte, o socializar o… hacer algo. ¿Qué pasó con el Alec de antes que siempre nos regañaba cuando no hacíamos nada? Porque déjame decirte que tú estás haciendo exactamente lo mismo —Jace estaba cruzado de brazos en el borde de la cama, y miraba a su parabatai con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro. Sólo se levantaba para comer e ir al cuarto de baño pero siempre todo era en su cuarto. Hacía dos meses que no comía con su familia. Si no estaba en su habitación, podía encontrarlo en la biblioteca o en la sala de armas, pero siempre con un aura de tristeza y soledad que deprimía a cualquiera que se acercara a intentar hablar con él. Jace podía notar que había perdido varios kilos. Era infeliz, y todos lo sabían, pero no encontraban la manera de animarlo aunque sea un poco.

Suspiró pesadamente, rindiéndose nuevamente.

— Está bien. Pero si necesitas hablar, sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Pero, por favor Alec, trata de superarlo. No puedes estar así toda tu vida.

Se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Estos días Alec había estado -dentro de lo posible- un poco mejor que los primeros días. Se sentó y puso la cara entre sus manos. Jace tenía razón, debía salir y tratar de superar a Magnus. Todo había sido su culpa. Lo había perdido él solo, y tendría que superarlo a pesar del dolor que ello conllevaba.

Se levantó y fue hasta el baño arrastrando los pies. Se lavó la cara y trató de arreglarse un poco el cabello, que estaba hecho una maraña. Se puso su pantalón negro y una camiseta que había arriba de una silla en un costado de la cama; se puso su campera y su cinturón de armas. Dentro de todo estaba bastante presentable, pensó. Por lo menos como para salir a la calle.

Caminó por el pasillo hacia la puerta de entrada, agradeciendo a no encontrarse a nadie en el camino, y salió al exterior. El viento frío le pegó fuerte, y extrañó la calidez de su cuarto, pero no iba a volver ahí. Ya había decidido salir, y no se iba a echar atrás.

Comenzó a caminar arrastrando los pies, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando el suelo, sumido en sus pensamientos. No se había molestado en usar un glamour, ya que solo quería caminar. Cuando levantó la mirada, se encontró en la calle frente al departamento de Magnus. Maldijo para sus adentros, jurándose que la próxima vez vería a donde lo llevaban sus pies. Se disponía a dar la vuelta cuando levantó la mirada y vio a Presidente Miau en el alféizar de la ventana.

— _¿Por qué no tratas de hablar con él? —le había dicho Izzy cinco días después de la separación, mientras le llevaba un plato con su sopa. Alec había decido que no tomaría la sopa de su hermana ni ninguna otra cosa que preparara por miedo a morir intoxicado, pero la dejó pasar para no ser grosero._

— _Porque ya me dejó muy en claro que no quiere volver a verme. No va a darme otra oportunidad Izzy… lo he perdido para siempre —tenía la cara entre las manos, y le dolía la cabeza._

— _Si quieres mi opinión, creo que deberías intentar arreglar las cosas —hizo una pausa, pero al ver que su hermano no reaccionaba, continuó— Alec, escúchame. No duermes bien, no comes, no haces nada, eres infeliz y no quiero que estés así toda tu vida. No sé qué pasará si vas a hablar con él, pero si yo fuera tú, me arriesgaría._

Por primera y probablemente única vez en su vida, decidió seguir los consejos de su hermana. Decidido, cruzó la calle y llegó al hueco de la escalera del departamento de Magnus. Iba a tocar el timbre que estaba sobre el nombre de la pared, donde claramente se leía **Bane**, cuando recordó que antes de retirar sus cosas unos días atrás había hecho una copia de la llave. Las manos comenzaban a sudarle y a temblar por los nervios. No había planeado nada de esto y temía que las cosas entre ellos quedaran peor de lo que ya estaban. El Alec decido que había cruzado la calle hacía solo unos segundos parecía haberse esfumado completamente. Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza para despejarse, y giró la llave en la cerradura.

Entró lentamente, y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Presidente Miau ya no estaba en el alféizar, sino que se había mudado a los brazos de Magnus, que permanecía sentado en un sillón rosa fucsia justo delante de Alec. Tenía una remera naranja flúor y unos pantalones morados. Su pelo estaba en puntas llenas de purpurina y acariciaba la cabeza del gato con una mano. Tenía unas leves ojeras, que casi no se notaban, pero Alec lo conocía demasiado bien como para notar cualquier cambio en él. Sus uñas estaban pintadas de un plateado brillante.

— Alexander Gideon Lightwood —comentó sin mirarlo— ¿por qué se supone que tienes una copia de la llave de mi departamento? Creí haber dejado bastante en claro que no quería que volvieras aquí.

Alec seguía parado en el umbral de la puerta, mirándolo fijamente. Hacía casi dos semanas que no lo veía, y estaba exactamente igual que como lo recordaba, aunque tal vez no tuviera la misma expresión que antes de la separación. Parecía más… triste, aunque podría ser tranquilamente producto de su imaginación.

— Y-yo… —tartamudeó él—. Pensé que tal vez podríamos… hablar.

— No es tiempo de hablar, Alexander —dijo él, sin quitar los ojos de Presidente Miau—. No se puede remendar los errores. Y, si no te molesta, tengo cosas que hacer.

Dejó a su gato en el sillón, que le lanzó un gruñido y se fue nuevamente a su lugar en el alféizar.

— Por favor. Dame dos minutos —pidió Alec. Ya había llegado hasta allí, y no se iba a echar atrás. Si no iba a volver a ver a Magnus, quería que por lo menos quedara claro todo lo que el muchacho sentía por él—. Será solo un momento, es solo que… no puedo seguir así, Magnus.

— ¿Así cómo? —preguntó el brujo, poniéndose de pie. Por primera vez desde que había entrado, sus ojos de gato verde/amarillo se chocaron con los azules del muchacho.

Alec tomó aire profundamente, y soltó rápidamente todo lo que tenía guardado hacía dos meses.

— Lamento muchísimo, realmente siento lo que hice. No sé en que estaba pensando, pero por el Ángel, puedes estar seguro de que no lo volveré a hacer. No tengo idea de que puedo hacer para que me perdones, pero haré cualquier cosa que esté al alcance de mi mano. Lo único que sí sé es que no puedo seguir así, Magnus. Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti, en nosotros, en todo. No puedo dejar de torturarme por lo que hice. Hoy salí a dar un simple paseo, y cuando levanté la mirada me encontré en la puerta de tu departamento. Te amo, Magnus, y no quiero perderte. No puedo perderte.

El muchacho notó que comenzaba a ruborizarse. Las declaraciones nunca fueron lo suyo, y las demostraciones de amor siempre hacían que la piel de sus mejillas tomaran un tono rojizo, pero esta vez valía la pena. Los minutos que pasaron mientras Magnus estaba en silencio mirándolo fijamente fueron interminables. Por en Ángel, ¿qué había pasado con el Magnus que siempre sabía que decir?

— ¿Simplemente terminarás así todo lo que hemos pasado? ¿Es que no me amas? —preguntó el muchacho con los ojos vidriosos.

— Tú mismo te lo buscaste, Alexander. Y claro que todavía te amo, nefilim estúpido, pero eso no te deja ningún derecho a decidir cómo será mi vida, si debo vivir eternamente o no, ¡y mucho menos sin decirme nada!

— Lo lamento mucho, Magnus. Sabes que lo lamento… no puedo dormir bien porque tengo pesadillas, Jace y Izzy dicen que estoy más flaco y que debería comer mejor, pero no puedo. Todo el tiempo, en cualquier lugar, me aparecen de la nada recuerdos de nosotros. Casi muero asesinado por un grupo de demonios Kuri por no tener la mente despejada —.Todavía le daba un poco de vergüenza admitir que había sido salvado por su hermana cuando notó que estaban en una pelea justo en el mismo lugar donde ellos habían tenido su primera cita. Izzy primero se había enojado y le había pedido que volviera a tener la cabeza sobre los hombros, por lo menos en las peleas, pero últimamente solo se limitaba a reírse de la situación.

— Escucha, sé que es tu primera ruptura y sé que es difícil, pero creo que deberías intentar superarlo porque… —comenzó el brujo con la voz apagada, triste.

— ¡NO QUIERO SUPERARLO! —gritó Alec. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y tomó aire para calmarse—. No quiero superarlo. Quiero volver contigo. Quiero despertarme contigo a mi lado, quiero que solo seamos tú y yo, como antes.

Antes de que pudiera detenerlas, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro. Alec se ruborizó más de lo que ya estaba y giró la cabeza para esconderlas.

— Alec… —comenzó a acercarse lentamente a él, y puso su mano sobre la mejilla del muchacho, rozándolo suavemente con el pulgar y secándole las lágrimas. Era la primera vez desde que había llegado que no lo llamaba por su nombre completo. Se estremeció ante el contacto, pero hacia muchos días que había estado soñando con eso, simplemente con un ligero toque Magnus, así que cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. El brujo lo acercó hacia sí, tomándolo por la cintura y estampó su boca contra la de Alec. Lo tomó por sorpresa, pero reaccionó unos segundos después y le devolvió el beso. Primero fue necesitado y salvaje, pero se fue suavizando lentamente. El muchacho pasó las manos por la nuca de Magnus, mientras este lo sostenía por la cintura y comenzó a deslizar su mano bajo la camiseta. La boca de Magnus era experta, y claramente superaba a Alec en experiencia, pero a él no le importaba. Le gustaba aprender con él, y quería seguir haciéndolo durante mucho tiempo. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, Alec fue el primero en romper el silencio.

— Eso significa que… ¿me perdonas? —los ojos azules del muchacho brillaban de emoción, ya que había estado esperando ese momento durante dos meses.

— Te perdono, Alec Lightwood. Te perdoné la misma noche que nos separamos en City Hall, cuando me di cuenta de lo horrible que era estar sin ti. Pero quiero que me prometas que nunca volverás a hacer algo así, y si tienes dudas o problemas con algo, me lo contarás. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

— Te lo prometo, Magnus. Lo juro por el Ángel.

El brujo esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y volvió a besarle.

* * *

**Bueeeno en realidad esto me agarró en un momento de inspiración que no sé de donde salió. Las críticas sirven para mejorar, pero tampoco sean crueles :c**


End file.
